This invention relates to an office organizer for desks and, more particularly, to an office organizer incorporating features of convenience, compactness, speed of access and availability of tools and materials used in office work to a degree never accomplished before.
Office organizers are well known in the art. Examples of these for which patents have been issued are: U.S. Pat. No. 193,340 issued to Lothrop; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,688 issued to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 555,502 issued to Ford; U.S. Pat. No. 531,799 issued to Hunt; U.S. Pat. No. 888,005 issued to Fraas; U.S. Pat No. 1,702,279 issued to Slomka; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,003 issued to Brooks.
However, no prior art is directed to an office organizer that combines principles of horizontal and Vertical storage, suspension, rotation, compartmentalization and compactness that takes up little space yet provides the user with immediate access to all accessories and supplies needed to perform repeated office tasks on a mass production basis.